Weirdo!
by Theodore Marshall
Summary: Jean has been spying on coffee shop employee Mikasa for a while now, and Mikasa doesn't feel comfortable. She asks her friend Armin to confront her stalker, but in the midst of their conversation, things take an unexpected turn. - PWP Jean x Armin lemons, second person pov, one-shot.


Your name is Jean Kirschstein, and you're sitting alone in the corner of your favorite coffee shop as usual, glancing up from your book once in a while to check if your favorite, very hot, cashier girl was still working. Ever since you first stepped foot into the store, you haven't been able to get the stern-looking-but-still-very-attractive cashier out of your mind. The card on her shirt said 'Mikasa', so you assumed that was her name. You've noticed over the few days you've been hanging around here that she's a woman of very few words, and that she never fails to get her job done. Even though it's just a coffee shop, she takes her job very seriously, and you really love that about her. You've been wanting to ask her if she wanted to have a drink with you, but you've never been able to build the courage up for it.

As you look up from your book to take a glance at her again, you notice that she's gone, meaning her shift must be over. You let out a silent sigh, closing your book and standing from your seat. You spend most of your afternoons here, though only so you can watch Mikasa while she works.

Suddenly, you feel someone gently grab your sleeve, clearing their throat as they did so. You turn your head to look at a slightly shorter, blonde boy. „Um, excuse me, but are you spying on Mikasa?" He asks, looking into your brown eyes with his blue ones. „Huh?" You ask back in confusion, a droplet of sweat rolling down your cheek, _Have I been found out?!_, you think to yourself, panicking. „You heard me." He replies sternly, not breaking eye contact. „Uh.. No, of course not!" You reply, your voice sounding very unconvincing as you laugh nervously. „Right, right. Well it's very disgusting and it bothers her a lot, so please stop." He says casually, his words making you realize just how wrong what you're doing is. You don't really understand it, but there's something about this kid that really intimidates you, but not in a negative way, he just seems.. you don't know, different from everyone else? „Are you still there or..?" He asks, leaning towards you a bit, waving his hand in front of your face. You suddenly snap out of it, shaking your head. „Yeah, yeah, I'll stop, now let go of me." You reply, giving him your trademarked 'im tired of your shit' look, expecting him to back off since that's what most people do.

But he doesn't, he tightens his grip on your sleeve, his gaze intensifying, „Just keep in mind, that if I catch you snooping around here again, I'm gonna kick your butt." He says in the most serious voice ever, and you can't help to burst out laughing. For one, you can't even imagine how this twerp would beat you up, and that he said 'kick your butt' and _actually_ meant it was the best thing ever.

He watches you in confusion, „Why are you laughing?!" He asks in a flustered tone, his face flushing a little. You wipe your tears away once you've calmed down, „Ahh, you're a really funny guy, you know that?" You giggle-snort, gently ruffling his hair as his face heats up, his blush spreading from ear to ear. „Take me seriously, damnit!" He yells in the cutest voice you could ever imagine. Now that you think about it, he's pretty darn cute. Apart from the whole bowl cut thing going on, but he rocks the look so you don't really mind. Suddenly you start wondering if he's got a lover, so you decide to ask.

„Are you single?" You look into his eyes and his face reddens more, as if that was possible. „W-what?!" He stutters, staring at you with wide eyes. „Wanna spend the night at my place?" You continue, watching as his eyes winden even more. „D-don't change the subject!" He yells, then tears his gaze away from your eyes, letting go of your sleeve. The look on his face seemed as if he was actually considering your offer. He looks back up into your brown eyes with a determined look. „Yes! If... if I'm not misunderstanding your motives.." He says, his words fading away into a mumble. „I want to do you." You say casually, watching as his face flushes again, „O-okay.. I'm.. down with that." He mutters, flashing you a small smile. He whips a marker out of his pocket and starts writing something on your hand, „Here's my number, call me around 8 so we can meet up somewhere." He says in a hushed voice, putting the marker away once he's done.

„Well, see ya later!" He waves at you as he makes his way out of the coffee shop, half skipping half walking. Your brain still hadn't processed what happened. You actually found someone _very_ cute who's willing to spend the night with you. You haven't gotten a good fuck in quite a while, and from what you saw through the blondie's tight pants, you have a feeling he's going to be a_ very_ good fuck.

It is now around 8:30 and you're waiting in front of the coffee shop after you'd agreed with your blonde 'friend' to meet up there. Suddenly you feel a light tap on your shoulder. As you turn around, you notice that dorky looking bowlcut you've been so attracted to ever since earlier this day, and those breathtaking blue eyes, shining up at you. „Yo!" The blondie greeted, grinning up at you. „Sup. Ready to go?" You ask, smiling back down at him. You felt nervous about tonight, but once you saw his cute face, all your worries dissappeared, as if they never existed in the first place. „Yup!" He exclaimed. You then took his hand and headed towards your flat, which was about 4 blocks away from the coffee shop.

You fumble with your keys once you two are inside the building and up on the third floor. Your hands are shaking and you feel nervous again. You made sure to clean your flat beforehand, but there was still a lot of your stuff lying around everywhere, and you were starting to feel self-consious. The door unlocks with a click and you open it, stepping in first to turnt he lights on. The short blondie follows you in, his eyes widening in awe. „Woah... your place is really cool!" He exclaims, kicking his shoes off in the doorway before running around like a kid, checking every little thing you have scattered around. The most interest he took in was your guitar, which you haven't touched in who knows how long. „Can you play?" He asks, turning towards you as you fiddle with your shoes, trying to get them off. You nod to him and walk over, „But thats not important right now.." You mumble as you pull him into a tight embrace, breathing in his sweet scent.

„W-wha?" He stutters, his face reddening as he stares at you in confusion. „This is why you came right? So it's fine." You hum as you latch onto his neck, gently kissing the exposed skin before starting to suckle, hard enough to leave a mark, running your tongue over the red mark afterwards. You hear him gasp then shudder, „W-wait.. you're going t-too fast..!" He wails, „I don't even know your name!" You stop and pull away, looking into his half lidded eyes, „Jean." You say in a husky voice, making him jump a little. He gazes into your eyes for a second then looks away, „Armin.." He mumbles, blushing from ear to ear again.

„Pleasure to make your acquaintance." you smirk and smooch his cheek, swiftly picking him up and carrying to your room bridal style. He doesn't resist, because he wants it just as bad as you do. You throw him on your bed and practically rip your shirt off. You can already feel your pants tighten as you watch the blondie on your bed wiggle out of his shirt too. He looks up at you with a 'what are you waiting for?' look, making you pounce. You pin him down on the bed, pressing your lips against his, desparately nipping at his lower lip. Armin shudders lightly, gently opening his mouth, giving you the entrance you've been aching for.

Your tounge collides with his, causing him to shudder again. You can feel him squirm underneath you, and you know _exactly_ how turned on he is. You explore his mouth as one of your hands travel up his side, gently cupping his flat chest. You can't help it, being as you have a thing for tits. You brush your thumb over his hard nipple, making him squeak into your mouth. You're taken by surprise, you didn't think he'd be so sensitive. You pull away from his mouth so you can both catch your breaths, and the look he has on his face is _so fucking lewd_ it makes your dick throb.

You lick your lips as he continues to squirm beneath you. You hold his hands above his head with one of your hands, bending down to plant gentle kisses on his chest, gradually moving lower and lower, until you reach the waistband of his pants. You grunt in frustration, wondering why he didn't take it off before, when he had the chance. You use your free hand to unzip his pants, pulling them down to his knees along with this boxers. He lets out a tiny gasp as his dick springs free, precum already leaking from the tip. „H-hurry..!" He whines, contiuing to squirm underneath you in the cutest way possible.

You obey, wrapping a hand around his fully erect dick, slowly starting to make pumping motions, making him arch his back and gasp for air as waves of pleasure shoot through his body. You bend down lower and lick the tip, using the hand that was holding his arms above his head to fondle his balls. You soon take the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. He lets out the hottest moan you have ever heard in your life, and _damn_ does it make your dick ache. You take more of his lenght into your mouth, slowly bobbing your head up and down. Right now you're very greatful that you don't have a gag reflex, otherwise this experience would be way too awkward.

Armin continues moaning and squirming, thrusting into your mouth. You don't mind really mind, as long as he feels good. „Almost t-there..!" He moans, bucking his hips as he nears his climax, but you don't let him. You slide your mouth off of his dick, your lips making a 'pop' noise while doing so. He groans in frustration, pouting at you, his eyes filled with lust, his cheeks a rosy hue. You cherish the look on his face for a few seconds before clearing your head and leaning over to your nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling a bottle of lube and a condom out. You look up at Armin, as if asking for permission, and he gives you a small, determined nod.

You proceed to slip out of your own pants and boxers, letting out a sigh of contempt after your dick is freed from your restricting pants. You pull Armins pants off as well, throwing them on the floor somewhere. You spread his legs, then splurt a generous amount of lube onto your fingers, getting them nice and wet. You slip a finger inside the blonde boy, only to be greeted with a loose, already wet hole. You look up into Armin's eyes in confusion. You watch as his face reddens to the point of looking like a tomatoe. „I-I wanted to be ready so I...loosened up beforehand.." He mumbles, looking as embarrassed as ever. „Oh okay." You reply casually, pulling your finger out and putting the condom on, then lubing it up.

He watches you with hungry eyes, feeling very impatient. You position yourself at his entrance, glancing up at him one more time just to make sure. „Just hurry up already!" He whines, pouting at you again. You obey, slowly pushing inside him. Fuck he's tight. You bite your lip once you're balls deep inside him. He whines and squirms, „M-move..!" He moans as you pull back out, then thrust back in, repeating this motion harder each time. You quickly pick up the pace, and suddenly you're ramming into him with full force. You're both impatient for release, and you can already feel the well-known sensation building up inside.

You know he's feeling it too, judging by the noises he's making, and you want him to feel so good he'll want to have sex with you again and again. You grab his dick and start pumping it in sync with your thrusts, making him moan even louder than before. „A-almost..!" He wails as his back arches. His dick throbbed and suddenly there was a sticky white substance smeared on your tummies. You thrust into him harder, and it doesn't take long for you to cum, releasing your seed into the restricting condom with a low groan.

You sit back with your legs bent underneath you, dick still inside the blondie. He's panting hard and so are you. You think you can both agree that that was a very good fuck indeed. You slowly pull out and Armin whines a little, already missing the feeling of being filled with your cock. You lay down next to him and he turns towards you with a content smile on his face. „Let's not use a condom next time, okay?" He whispers and you nod. He then snuggles up against your chest and you wrap your arms around him after pulling the covers over the both of you, making sure you don't catch a cold. You listen to his breathing while he listens to yours, until you both drift away into a peacful sleep.


End file.
